The sweet sound's of music
by RinWinters
Summary: Soul Eater music meme. SoulxMaka,KidxChrona


**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did…

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! (ha ha yeah right.)

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**The Bird and the Worm-The Used**

Blood dripped from Asura's fingers as he devoured the human souls.

'_More…'_ He thought swiping his tongue over his mouth removing any lingering taste.

"It's over Asura!"

Said Kishen looked up to see Shimigami-sama holding Spirit, a smirk spread across his face.

"Back for another go?" He snickered, "Well, let's dance then."

Without another word said they rushed towards each other, wanting each other's blood spilled.

**Monster-Skillet**

'_What's happening to me?'_

Soul looked down at his arm or what used to be his arm, it was now a scythe blade. Panic over took him as the blade flashed blue and turned back into his arm.

'_Am I some kind of monster?'_

He bit his bottom lip and ran to his room hoping not to run into his family.

**Scars-Papa Roach**

Maka watched her partner fall to the ground, a large cut in his chest.

'_oh no, SOUL!'_

She leaned down next to him to pick up his frail body, his head rolled to the side, tears fell from the scythe meister's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Soul," She whispered, "This is all my fault."

She pressed her forehead to his and started to cry.

**Bang Bang-K'naan**

"Get ready to lose to the great Black*star!"

Soul sighed and twirled the basket ball, "You're full of crap."

"Yea, Symmetry will help me win!" Kid yelled.

"You two are idiots." Soul grumbled.

"Enough chit-chat let's start the game!" Black*star bellowed.

The white haired scythe smirked and threw the orange ball at kid, "Alright lets start."

**You Belong With Me-Taylor Swift**

"Calm down I was joking! You don't have to yell."

Maka paused her IPod to look at her weapon, Soul was arguing with his girlfriend over the phone. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright, goodbye." The scythe muttered hanging up the phone.

Maka looked down at the text book sitting in her lap; she didn't even know why he was still with her. She always made him buy her stuff and Maka even saw her flirting with another boy. Sighing she closed the book to make dinner, she gave Soul a small smile. She wanted to tell him she loved him and that the girl he was dating wasn't for him, but she didn't. She knew Soul probably didn't like her more than a friend so she pushed the thoughts out of her head and walked to the kitchen.

**Accidentally in Love-Counting Crows**

He didn't know how it happened, it just did, Kid was in love with Chrona. He always planned to ask her out but every time he was about to one of their friends interrupted. Kid watched her turn his way and smile, that smile that always melted his heart, he defiantly knew he had accidentally fallen in love with Chrona.

**Open Your Eyes-Sum 41**

Black*star dodged yet another attack, the kishen licked it's teeth and stared hungrily at him.

"YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT THE GREAT ME!" The blue haired meister bellowed.

The kishen charged again and raked its claws across his shoulder.

"Black*star!" Tsubaki screamed fearing for her friends life.

He ignored her and threw the chain scythe again hoping it hit the kishen.

**Whispers in the Dark-Skillet**

Soul huffed and grabbed his bleeding shoulder, the beast he was fighting eyed him. It bared it's teeth ready to attack, Soul gave his passed out meister one more look. Turning quickly to face the kishen again he saw it charge at him, the albino blocked the attack with his scythe blade.

"I won't let you hurt her!" He spat.

The kishen growled and slashed its claws across Soul's chest before the scythe thrusted the blade deep into his stomach. Soul smirked as the kishen soul floated above its limp body.

'Finally.' He thought before passing out.

**Grow Up-Simple Plan**

"Patti get down!" Liz called.

Said pistol giggled and swung her legs around the tree branch she was sitting on. She stuck out her tongue and started to hang herself upside down.

"I don't wanna!" She yelled.

"if you come down I'll help you make cookies." Liz said.

In a instant Patti hopped down, "Yay!" she squealed.

"When are you ever going to grow up?" Liz muttered to quiet for her sister to hear.

**Girlfriend-Avril Lavigne**

Maka glared at the girls flirting with Soul.

"They only like him because he's a death scythe!" She snapped.

"Looks like someone's jealous." Liz said inspecting her nails.

Maka growled and shifted her glare to her friend, "I'm not jealous!'

"Maka-chan's jealous!" Patti giggled.

"I'm not jealous!" Said meister screamed.

Without another word, she stomped away from the twins.

"She's totally jealous." Liz snickered.

**Most of these were crap. I couldn't come up with anything so I'd put down the first thing that came to mind, like the Kid and Chrona thing. Well, hopped you liked it anyways, review!**


End file.
